1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable fastening apparatus for front fork accessories of bicycles and particularly to a fastening apparatus to form a fast fastening or unfastening between a bicycle accessory and a front fork to facilitate fast installation or removing of the accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Users of modern bicycles often install desired accessories such as a fender, knapsack bracket or the like according to their requirements. Installation and removing of the accessories encounter some problems, notably: 1. inconvenience in the installation and removing, and 2. lack a common coupling structure for fastening the accessories to the bicycle frame, especially on the front fork. For instance, EP1029777, EP1188652 and EP1435323 (called prior art hereinafter) disclose techniques that have a thrust element to be coupled with a bicycle accessory (fender) through a flute or track to achieve fast installation or removing. The prior art is applicable only for installation of some specific accessories such as the fender. Moreover, their structure cannot withstand the accessories of a heavier loading such as knapsack brackets. In addition, coupling through the flute or track in a parallel manner often incurs a greater gap between the flute (or track) and the coupling element after the bicycle has been used in rough and bumping conditions for a period of time. As a result, the fender sways and generates noise. It becomes an annoyance to the users.